Happy Birthday Kerry
by charmingchick33
Summary: It's Kerry's birthday, will John have something planned? A surprise maybe? Timeline- mid Season five.. R


Title- Happy Birthday Kerry  
  
Author- duh.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own ER, blah.. Blah.. I got the little "With you" quote from a friend's profile. so it's not really mine.  
  
A/N- This is dedicated to Anastasia b/c she always inspires me to write all those little romance fics. So enjoy it Annie.. And R&R everybody~! ~*~  
  
Kerry entered her house the door lock clicking as the door closed behind her, she just getting home from a 36 hour shift at the hospital was hoping Carter would still be up. It was only nine PM so she figured he'd be upstairs waiting for her. She smiled to herself figuring he'd planned something.  
  
As she entered the kitchen she gasped, on her marble island-top lay a present wrapped up with a set of balloons and a card. She hadn't told anyone it was her birthday, how did John know? She asked herself as she set her keys on the nearby counter. A second or two later, John came bounding down the stairs yelling "Surprise!!!" and giving Kerry a big hug.  
  
"John, how did you-" She was cut off by him covering her eyes.  
"Now, don't peak," He said talking to her as If she were a child. He reached behind the island and pulled up a huge bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.  
"Ok, you can open them," he said anxiously.  
"Oh John, they're beautiful!" Kerry shrieked; not accustomed to getting birthday presents.  
She slowly and carefully opened the card and smiled as she read it. She then proceeded to open the gift. John had bought her a beautiful dress and matching shoes. She grinned and realized that John was wearing one of his Armani suits.  
"Another surprise." She asked still grinning.  
"Try it on," He said and showed her upstairs.  
  
Ten minutes later she came down in the dress and shoes and Carter walked her outside and to her surprise, a limo was waiting in the street. It had just finished snowing and the sidewalk and street were a bit slushy. Carter not wanting Kerry to get all dirtied up carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to the car. After gently placing her in the back seat, he got into the car. She leant into him and inhaled the deep scent of his cologne. He smelled so good, she thought to herself.  
  
John had his chin resting on Kerry's head as she nuzzled into him. She shivered a bit, causing John to stir from his thoughts.  
  
"You a little cold?" He asked concerned.  
"No, you're so warm is all," She said and smiled up at him.  
  
John pulled Kerry's form up onto his lap and began to tell her where they were going.  
"Well, first out to dinner, then maybe a little dessert, then the rest is up to you!" he said and winked at her.  
"How about a night in that lovely bathtub of mine," She said seductively.  
"Sounds good to me," John cooed and kissed her.  
  
~*~  
Once at the restaurant, John decided to order drinks. He ordered a Pina Colada and Kerry ordered a strawberry daiquiri before deciding what they were going to order.  
"I'm thinking of the sweet and pungent shrimp," Carter said.  
"Hmm, I don't know," Kerry said and pulled out her reading glasses. "I feel so old," She said and laughed.  
"How about the Chicken Marsala, or the Chicken w/ Peanut Sauce, I hear they're both fabulous," Carter suggested.  
"Chicken Marsala sounds wonderful!" Kerry said and smiled.  
  
"Waiter," Carter summoned.  
"Yes sir, how may I help you?" The waiter asked.  
"We'd like to order now," John said.  
"The Miss shall have the Chicken Marsala, and I will order the Sweet and Pungent Shrimp." He said.  
"What kind of dressing would the two of you like on your salad?" The waiter asked.  
"I'll have the Vinaigrette," Kerry said.  
"And I'll have Italian." John said and handed the waiter their menus.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was positively delicious," Kerry complemented as she and John walked out of the restaurant. "Doesn't that cost an arm and a leg?" She asked.  
"Not really," Carter answered.  
"Come on John, how loaded are you, Armani dress, Armani shoes, the Gucci dress," Kerry waited for an answer.  
"I don't really know, it's just what I was born into, I'd trade it all for a normal life," He said.  
"No; you wouldn't," Kerry said and grinned.  
"Yea you're probably right," Carter said and laughed. The two got back into the car and headed to their location for dessert.  
  
~*~  
  
"What would you like to order?" the waitress said as she seated John and Kerry.  
"Can we just browse a bit?" John asked politely.  
"Sure, here are some menus." She said and handed them to John. "I'll be back to get your orders." She said and wandered off into the crowd.  
  
"So what are you getting?" Kerry asked John.  
"I think I'll have a piece of the Chocolate cheesecake," John said.  
"Hmm the Chocolate Marble Cheesecake sounds like it'd be good," Kerry said.  
  
When the waitress came back, John and Kerry ordered their desserts and continued talking.  
  
"So, what was your life like when you were growing up?" he asked Kerry.  
"Very. violent," She said sounding a little bit drunk.  
"Oh," John said hesitantly.  
"See, I was adopted and my family lived in Africa, I lived in the Congo when I was a little girl, one day our camp area was attacked by a hostile clan, my parents were both killed, I was about 9, the accident badly damaged my leg leaving me with this crutch." Kerry said and looked down at her lap.  
"Well you pulled through it all," Carter said confident in all of Kerry's strength and independence.  
"Yea, I've pushed so many people away, pulled up a façade, for my entire life." She said. "But it's going to stop, now.' She said happily and looked back up into Carter's face.  
"Ahh the desserts are here!" Carter announced.  
  
The two began to eat, and their conversation ended. Kerry slowed a bit and slumped her shoulders, her warm green eyes turning a blue color as tears formed in them.  
  
"Kerry, Is something wrong?" John said and rose from his seat coming to sit next to her.  
"No, I'm fine." She said her façade coming into effect.  
"Kerry you're about to cry after being taken out to dinner, and a restaurant. something is wrong." John said knowingly. "I've known you for 3 years now," he said and put his arm over her shoulder protectively. "Now why don't you tell old 'Dr. Carter' what the problem is," He said and wiped away her tears.  
"John it's just looking back on my past, I have nothing. All I ever did was work for my career. I never worried about silly social events when I started attending a public school around 6th grade. Other kids worried about boyfriends, dances, dates, I didn't have any of that, while other people were finding their special talents I sat there in the corner doing my school work and trying to have no flaws." Kerry said.  
"Well Kerry, look where it got you, you're well on your way to becoming the ER's Chief of Staff, it's paying off," Carter said and enveloped Kerry into a hug.  
"John, you don't get it, this is totally new to me, being social, and this is my first date.in 20 years. after my husband." Kerry stuttered.  
"Kerry when I look at you, I don't see anything but a beautiful woman, in my eyes you have no flaws, I think you over-react and get a little paranoid that people can see through you. I love you for who you are," John finished.  
"Really, I never thought anyone could ever-" John cut her off.  
"Kerry I feel privileged to be this close to you. You don't open up to people, and you open up to me. When I'm around you, I feel that I can tell you anything." John said and helped her up.  
"Do you want to go home?" He asked realizing how tired she looked.  
Kerry nodded lightly and John took her hands in his and led her outside. He got her in the car and told the driver to take them home.  
  
~*~  
Kerry's House  
  
Carter helped Kerry inside the house and locked the door behind him. She went upstairs to her bathroom and began running some water, she was ready for their bath. She added some bubbles in her favorite fragrance "Passionate Kisses" and called down to Carter.  
  
A few minutes later, the tub was almost full and Kerry was already inside waiting for Carter. He came into the bathroom and got into the tub with her. Kerry's bathtub being huge allowed them both to be sitting side by side and leaning against the tub wall. He inhaled the smell of Kerry's damp hair and was mesmorized by her beauty. She was leaning on John's chest just as she'd been in the car. John who'd had his hand over the tub's side brought it up and revealed the ring case he was holding.  
"Kerry, I would like to ask you a question," he said nervously.  
Kerry seeing the ring case knew exactly what she thought he'd say.  
"Would you have the honor of being my wife?" He asked and opened the ring case showing Kerry the diamond ring.  
"I, I don't know what to say," Kerry studdered as she looked into John's innocent brown eyes.  
"John, 'With you, I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy, I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground; with nothing but a T- shirt on, I've never felt so beautiful as I do now, now that I'm with you." She said happily. "So, yes I would be honored to marry you." She said and leant in for a kiss. The two began embraced each other and kissed passionately slowly sinking into the massive amount of water and soap suds.  
  
EPILOGUE  
~*~  
About 9 months later..  
  
Cheers of joy and happiness echoed in the large church as a very pregnant Kerry Weaver limped down the aisle. Milungsi escorting her, he was like a father to Kerry so she found it appropriate, and Carter and a very sober Chase were awaiting her at the altar along with the Priest.  
Vows were said, kisses given, cheers and applause for a finale. The two of them happily walked out of the church and got into another limo, this one a white one. They were both off to a lovely beach house in Maine; it was going to be a wonderful honeymoon. the two thought as they kissed in the back of the limo. They were off to a summer of spending time together, and when they returned they'd have a baby, baby Carter.  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
